Catch me
by DistrictHogwarts
Summary: Based on Catch Me by Demi Lovato. Annabeth discovers her feelings..but is to nervous to say them. So she writes them in a note. Should I make it a one-shot, or not? I don't own Catch Me song or Percy Jackson.


**Based on "Catch me" by Demi Lovato. Read and Review!**

Annabeth sighed as she settled down on her bunk in her cabin. She gazed around the room, looking for one of her cabin mates. When she saw no one, she reached under her mattress and pulled out a notebook. She flipped through the pages until she found a page not filled with her notes and secrets. She pulled out a pen and clicked it. She gazed around again, then started writing.

_Percy,_

_Before I fall for you, kiss me quick, but make it last. I don't want to fall for you, but I might under the stars. I'm terrified of what you do to me, my heart screams for you. I can't breath when I'm around you. I can't stand a hello, cause it always ends with a goodbye. I'm falling for you, but please don't catch me._

_Annabeth_

The folded the note a few times and stood up from her bed. Taking a shaky breath, she opened her cabin door and walked across to the Poseidon cabin. Looking around for people, she slipped the note under the door and took off.

A sound of a shuffle of paper woke him up. He grunted and turned toward his clock. 3:34am. He growled and slowly rolled in his head. He yelped as he well off the bed.

"Well. That didn't work." He muttered from the floor. He slowly found his way to stand up, and flipped the light on. He shook himself awake and practically crawled towards the door. He gazed out the window and did a double-take, seeing the Athena cabin door slam closed. He frowned, and slowly opened the door. A sound of something crinkling stopped him from opening it fully. He stooped down and scooped up a sheet of paper. The cover said, _To: Percy Jackson. From: Annabeth Chase. _He smiled. It was probably an invitation to go somewhere for dinner or something. He had secretly been hoping for it for a while, but when he opened the letter, he got a quite a shock.

Annabeth trudged through camp. Before she realized it, her feet led her to the beach. Smiling, she settled on the sand. She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice the young man standing right behind her. The boy smiled and looked at his paper again. He folded it silently a few times, then crouched down. He set it on the sand, letting sand dribble from between his fingers to keep it in place. When he was gone, she sighed and stood up, ready to go. As she started walking back, her feet hit the paper. She crouched down and picked it up, shaking the sand of. As she slowly unfolded it, there were but only a few words on the sheet.

_Annabeth_

_You're so hypnotizing, you got me laughing in my sleep, you got me smiling when I sing. I can see what's happening…your love is where I'm falling._

_Percy_

She sighed as she folded up the note and placed it in her pocket. She stood up, and walked right back to her cabin. What to do?

She sat on her bed and pulled out the book again. Without thinking twice, she scribbled on the notepad.

_I'm giving up, so just catch me._

She folded the note and ran out the door. She walked up to his door, and slid it under. She stood outside the door as the sound of paper being unfolded wandered to her.

He slowly opened the paper and read it. A smile crossed his face as he read it. Suddenly, a cough in front of the door caught his attention. Walking to his desk, he found a pin and pinned the note up on his wall. Smiling at it one last time, he walked to the door and opened it. There she was, it was her. She was looking nervous, and she was blushing. Her gaze looked past him, and found the note on the wall. When her eyes widened, he blushed.

"You going to say anything?" He said, smiling after a while.

"Words can't describe this moment." She answered. He missed that voice so. Notes didn't cut it.

_Catch me…catch me…catch me…_Ran through his head. He leaned forward and their lips met. Finally. She almost lost her head when she kissed him, but gave in and kissed him back.

_Catch me…_

That's just what he intended to do.


End file.
